


Fixed Points

by AdriaTyler (LyzDrake)



Series: The Doctor's Family [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Good Loki, Loki's Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/AdriaTyler
Summary: What if Loki and the Doctor knew each other. How would this affect the Avenger's timeline?





	

**Author's Note:**

> No longer a Drabble! I have edited this, and plan on posting a sequel soon!

Loki smiled at his lover once inside his rooms. “How was your trip?” He asked teasingly.

The Doctor smiled excitedly. “It was amazing. Donna and I freed the Ood, in a future timeline.” He continued. “I don’t understand how so many beings can discriminate against others just because of race. It’s part of the reason I was so unhappy on Gallifrey. They were so xenophobic, and they didn’t even realize it. Although, I miss having a race of telepathic beings. We could feel each other through space. As long as there were two of us in the same location, we were strong enough to ensure none of the others ever felt alone in our minds. Gallifrey was in a Time nexus, so we were everywhere at once. Unless we deliberately crossed into our past, we aged normally on Gallifrey, and there was a whole planet of people in my mind. I hate being alone in my mind.”

Loki smiled sadly. “I'm so sorry you're alone, Theta." He said softly. "I wish I could share my mind with you always."

Theta smiled at his lover. "Only if we married." He told Loki softly. "One day, I may ask you to marry me, but I don't know if you're ready yet."

Loki frowned at him and changed the subject. Marriage was a touchy topic, seeing as Loki's previous wife had offered his children, Vali and Narfi, up to Odin as sacrifices. Loki's killed her, and smuggled his children to safety. It's how he'd met the Doctor. "This is probably as good time to tell you as any, but some recent spells have made me come to suspect I may not be AEsir.”

“Oh?” Theta brought his arms around Loki, holding him securely." His lover may have gotten over his xenophobia, but that doesn't mean an adopted heritage wouldn't cause identity issues.

“I was practicing my weather magic, about a week ago. I summoned a blizzard, on accident, instead of rain, and for the moment I held it in my hand, before I turned it loose, I started turning blue. It crept up my skin, slowly, and as I changed color, raised lines, like ridges, came with it. The heritage lunes of a Jotun.” Loki’d overcome a lot of his own racism and xenophobia in his travels with the Doctor, but it was hard to get over the dislike Asgard ingrained in it's people for their enemies. “I think I may be Jotun.”

"They call themselves the Jotnar." Theta flinched as he said so.

Loki pulled back, stung. “What’s wrong? Is a monster too much for you to love?” He cried out, hurt.

“No," Theta soothed. "but the timelines just started turning black.” Theta said in alarm. “Lend me your strength? Normally, it takes more than one of us to see why, but as I’m the last…”

“Theta…” Loki murmured, pacified. “Of course I’ll help.”

Normally, another being could not stand the time energy of a Time Lord, and thus was unable to share energy, but Loki was uniquely connected to Yggdrasil. They gathered their power, and Loki leant the strength of his magic, which was quite a lot, to the time energy of a Time Lord, as the Doctor peered into the future. He turned pale.

“I see.” He withdrew his power from Loki’s, and tried not to cry in grief. “It seems that I myself have accidentally altered the intended timeline, in ways that are devastating for the future of the universe. You see, humans will eventually venture into space. In fact, they become the most influential race of all time, with Time Agents in the 51st century, and one of the reasons they do so is because they have a group of strong protectors, the Avengers, who are just starting to show up now, and continue on well into the 31st century before they are no longer needed. It seems that you were a catalyst for their formation in the 21st century. You sabotaged Thor’s coronation, which is in two weeks, and discovered your origins. Because you never knew me, you reacted poorly. Odin fell into Odin sleep, Thor was banished for attempting to bring war upon the Jotnar, and Frigga was too occupied with Odin to see you struggle to hold it together. His sleep was abnormal, due to him being close to the end of his natural life cycle. The Warriors Three and Six commit treason, and you send the Destroyer after them. It all came to a head when you fell off the Bifrost after attempting to destroy Jotunheim, and were captured by Thanos. He forced you to try to take over Midgard, and you decided to thwart him with the limited autonomy you had over your brain by bringing the team of heroes together and purposely having a bad plan. Even then, they almost loose. You’re the reason humans make it into space, and I don’t know if I can bear to let any of that happen to you.”

“You once told me that the universe was dependent on the humans for continued existence.” Loki said neutrally. Theta knew him well enough to know he was disturbed.

Theta pulled his lover down onto the bed with him, and buried his face in Loki’s chest. “They are the most instrumental race in the history of the universe.” He whispered hoarsely. "And yet, I can't bear to watch you suffer."

“Theta.” Loki whispered softly. “We’re going to have to do something. Maybe you should wipe my mind of all that I've learned with you, all my failures and successes, and that my children are alive.”

“Please, don’t…” Theta whispered back. 

“We have to. The fate of the universe depends on a year of torture by Thanos himself, and my destabilization on the throne of Asgard.” Loki’s voice quivered. “Luckily, I may be Jotun, but inside, I am a warrior of Asgard. I can stand it, especially if I don't know what I am missing.”

Theta nodded. “There may be an… alternate way. Rather than the torture and a mind wipe. Should you be pregnant, when Thanos has you, he’ll simply keep your child. You’ll cave to his brainwashing more quickly, but the timing will be about the same. I can steal the child before I break your mind control.” His voice broke as he presented the only other option he’d seen.

“I didn’t know how to control my pregnancies before,” Loki said almost too calmly. “but now I know I am Jotun. We could induce a heat, and the child would mostly be a Time Lord. I know how to hold my changeling shape now, and how to pass down certain genetics.”

They were silent as they thought about what they might have to do. “I feel like dirt for even considering this.” The Doctor whispered to his lover. 

Loki smiled sadly. “Theta, I’m afraid.”

Theta simply held him tightly. “Tomorrow then? A bit of time in the TARDIS to induce heat, and to arrange the Jotuns crashing Thor’s coronation?”

“Yes. Can we do something about the Casket? It belongs to them. It’s the heart of their world. Odin is cruel for keeping it from them.” Loki asked curiously. 

“You drop it when you fall. Originally, it's lost to the Void, but it's not a fixed point.” Theta replied. “I will catch it, and steal your children from Odin. There are some places I know of, where they’ll be safe. Gallifrey may have perished, but there is a place. I’ve hesitated to go there, but for your children. . .”

Loki kissed Theta hard. “I love you.”

Theta kissed him back, pulling away his mental barriers and letting Loki into his head. “Let’s get married. I was wrong. You are ready to be married to a Time Lord. We can do it, and spend your heat together, and then after this awful time, we can live together with your children, on Tiyunides. It’s a planet with a nexus of Temporal energy, so only races with temporal sensitivity can reach it, but if you marry me, your magic will blend with my temporal power, so you can reach it, and I can gift your children with the ability to stay there. It's where I've hidden Vali and Narfi.”

“Okay.” Loki grinned. “Let’s get married.”

* * *

They got married on Darillum, and spent a night there, which for them, was twenty four years. They were careful not to get Loki pregnant until just before it was time to return to Asgard. Loki experimented with his Jotnar form, where they discovered his heritage. The lost child, Loptr, Theta informed his husband. They made a quick stop at Jotunheim, where Loki met the King, Laufey. 

"I am Loki," He said softly as he let the blue ripple over his skin, "although my husband tells me that these markings proclaim me to be Loptr, the lost child of Farubati."

Laufey rushed forward to hug his child. "My child!" He cried in joy. 

Theta came forward. "I'm afraid there's a problem." He said softly. "You see, you die, about three weeks from now. It's a fixed point. Loki lures you to Asgard, in order to prove his loyalty to Odin, and kills you in his bed chamber. Then he attempts to destroy Jotunheim. We can warn you what area to clear, so you don't have losses. Your son, Helbilindi, makes a fine King, and Loki will visit, now and again. We'll be raising our children on a time nexus, where Odin cannot reach them."

Laufey cleared his face. "Then I will have one incredible night with my child, for my Farubati died long ago, and in three weeks, I will die in battle, and meet my child one day in the future, in Valhalla. Loki, please aim for the palace, when you attempt to destroy Jotunheim. It has the most protections, and is the easiest to evacuate. Helbilindi will make a fine King, and his palace will not old the air of defeat this one has held for so long."

Father and son cried together for a bit, and Theta left them to it. They had dinner, and Laufey detailed his plan to send two of the guards that were least likely to follow Helbilindi after his death, to fetch the Casket. When they died, it would be no loss.

 

* * *

Loki was unprepared for the amount of betrayal he felt due to Odin's actions. He even got him to admit that he'd harmed his children due to their Jotun blood. It wasn't hard to fake going off the rails. His true father's death was devastating, so it wasn't hard to lose to Thor, and go over the side. Just for a moment, he saw his husband's blue box as That reached out and plucked the Casket of Ancient Winters from it's fall.

* * *

 

Thanos plucked him from his never ending spiral through the void, and the Other practiced his tortures until it became evident that Loki was with child.

Loki cried out in pain as he birthed his child, cold and aching, suffering from the torment Thanos had put him through. If this is what Theta considered better, then the alternative must have been horrifying. It was a boy, that much he knew. They’d even decided on a name. He took after his Sire, so they decided on Gallifreyan tradition in naming. Drorvithigluriam. They’d call him Riam until he was old enough to choose a name or title. He held his child close as Thanos approached with the mind gem. He knew what would happen, and he wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. At least his son would be safe, stolen away as soon as Loki made it to Earth. The blue fog curled into his mind. What was he thinking again? _All hail Thanos, lover of Lady Death._

* * *

First, He rescued Sleipnir. He was closest to Odin, and would be the hardest to get to if Odin were accidentally alerted. "Hello, Child." He greeted the horse, as he used his combined magic and temporal energy to unweave Odin's spell. He simply aged the spell until it was weak, and then snapped it with Loki's magic. Sleipnir formed as he had been when he was taken, around the human age of six. 

"You belong to my mother." The child said solemnly. 

Theta nodded. "I am your mother's husband. I would be pleased to call you my child. Now come, you are the builder's child, are you not? Let us fix the TARDIS, and rebuild her into a suitable home for us all until we are ready to settle down."

The rescue of Fenris went easily, and Jorgumand was happy to leave, but Hela refused to go with her step-father.

"I am Queen of this realm. Odin cannot harm me here, and until I train a suitable successor, I will not leave. Take father my best wishes, and take care of my siblings."

Vali, Loki's daughter by Sigyn, and her twin, Loki's son Narfi, were picked up from Tiyunides, and they fixed the chameleon circuit, rearranged all the rooms, updated the library, aged to a good age and softened memories, and upgraded the security.

* * *

 

Theta snuck into Thanos’s lair, and snuck out with his son. The TARDIS had not played around with him this time. She took him to exactly when he needed to be. His son was a ray of temporal energy, and it felt amazing to have another Gallifreyan in his mind again, even his son. “Hello Riam.” He whispered to the sleeping baby. “I’m your Sire.”

He gazed at the child for a few moments, before venturing deeper into the TARDIS after entering the time stream. He’d float here while he dealt with a few things, like baby proofing, and planning to rescue his step-children.

* * *

Sleipnir held onto his baby brother. Riam was adorable. He glanced over at his other siblings. All except Hela had agreed to come with their new stepfather, the Doctor. Family called him Theta, he insisted. Theta was incredible. He honestly loved them, and he’d somehow been able to unwind the enchantments around them. He explained it away as part Loki’s magic, part temporal manipulation. They were physically around the age they’d been when they’d been taken, more or less. They’d asked him to age them a few years, to about ten, and soften the memories from Odin’s “punishments”. 

Suddenly, the TARDIS landed. It was time to save his Carrier from Thanos. 

Theta exited the door, but turned. “Stay here. I don’t know if we’ll need to make a fast getaway.”

“Yes, papa.” They chorused. 

* * *

Theta stepped away from the TARDIS, the door closing behind him. He’d finally fixed the chameleon circuit and installed security on the TARDIS. He took his family seriously. He appeared to be in the top floors of Stark tower. He ventured forward towards the sounds of fighting, to find Loki and Thor fighting against each other. He sent a wave of magic, not nearly as strong as Loki’s, towards them, and Loki dropped like a rock for a moment. It was all he needed. 

He approached, ignoring Thor, and placed his hands on his husband’s temple. It was a bit more difficult than expected, but he broke the connection to the mind gem and wiped away any residual from his mind. Loki opened his eyes. “Riam?” He asked urgently. 

Theta kissed his husband. “Safe.”

Thor came up behind them, angry. “What is going on here? Loki, stop this madness.”

Loki glanced at him, eyes a vivid green, before turning back to Theta. “I had enough autonomy to instruct the human scientist to build a failsafe into the portal. It was supposed to be in case the machine malfunctioned, but if an enterprising superhero exploited it to stop Thanos, that would be just too bad.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. 

“My love, perhaps you will do the honors?” Theta suggested. “After all, the time stream is now safe should you switch sides.”

Loki picked up his staff and teleported without another word.

Thor looked confused. “His eyes have changed. Was he under the control of another? And who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor!” Theta said energetically. “I’m also Loki’s husband, according to the laws of many planets. He was indeed under the influence of the mind gem, and the power bled through into his eyes.”

Thor frowned. “His husband?”

Theta stiffened. “Yes, your intersex Jotnar brother married a mostly male being. Is that a problem?”

Thor shook his head and leaned in closely. “Should my brother bear any children, take them and run. Odin has harmed all of my nieces and nephews and I can stand it no longer. As you are hopefully of a race removed enough to claim sanctuary under the Shadow Proclamation…”

“I helped write the Shadow Proclamation.” Theta assured Thor. “I am one of the last Gallifreyan. As such, I have claimed the last hidden planet of my people as home, and Loki and all his children are protected. Heimdall cannot see me.”

Thor slumped in relief as Loki returned. “Congratulation, brother, on your marriage. I will take care of SHIELD. Take the tesseract and the staff to the new Gallifreyan planet and hide them there. Hopefully, you will send someone for me soon, that I may meet your family properly. I assume your husband has rescued my nieces and nephews?”

“Aye.” Loki embraced his brother. “We’ll come for you soon-ish. Time’s a bit flexible, with the Time Lord’s.”


End file.
